Un Día en la Biblioteca
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Fried le pide ayuda a Levy para traducir un lenguaje de runas que él no conoce, atrayendo con esto la celosa atención de Gajeel y de ¿Mirajane? GajeelxLevy FriedXMirajane
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen al genial Hiro Mashima.**

**Un Día en la Biblioteca.**

*Ikhny Shy

_-¿Así que no te importo? –_

_-No digo eso.-_

_-Pero solo quieres pelearte con todos, Gajeel… Nunca te fijas en mí! –_

_-¿Quieres más atención enana? Entonces lucha seriamente contra mí. Hazte más fuerte… -_

Gajeel observaba con aire desinteresado las botellas sobre los estantes de la barra, su mente divagando en esa corta escena con Levy hace siete años en la Isla Tenrou, aunque para ellos esa discusión es de apenas una semana atrás. No había tenido oportunidad de explicarse con la maga de escritura sólida ese día por la interrupción por parte del Gremio Oscuro Grimore Heart, y al despertar del ataque de Acnología, la pequeña maga había sido literalmente secuestrada por sus dos compañeros de equipo que la seguían a sol y a sombra por todos lados constantemente como un par de perros perdidos. La imagen simplemente enfermaba al Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

Si no era por la presencia continua de los miembros masculinos de Shadow Gear, Levy se internaba en la biblioteca por horas con la intención de recuperar el tiempo perdido actualizándose en el nuevo material de lectura de esos últimos siete años. Gajeel aprovechaba esa oportunidad para estar cerca de ella, pero como era de esperarse, la maga ni se enteraba que él ingresaba en la habitación ya que los libros absorbían completamente su atención.

El mago bebió el resto de su bebida, manteniendo sus ojos rojos al frente, nadie en el gremio podría siquiera adivinar lo que sucedía dentro de la cabeza del exPhantom, su expresión seria no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de sus emociones, ¿Quien podría siquiera pensar que el Dragon Slayer se preguntaba cuál sería la manera de llamar la atención de la maga de escritura sólida…?

-Mira… ¿Has visto a Levy? –

Cualquier otro nombre habría pasado de largo para el mago de larga cabellera negra, pero no ese, no el de Levy McGarden y menos si quien lo pronunciaba era otro miembro masculino. Gajeel agudizó su oído echándose levemente hacia atrás, mientras sus ojos espiaban de soslayo al mago de cabello verde que se acercaba a Mirajane con un libro en sus manos. Solo alguien con la habilidad de Gajeel para esconder sus emociones podía notar el minúsculo cambio en la siempre presente sonrisa de Mira, que Fried preguntara por otra chica era tan molesto para ella como para Gajeel que esa chica en cuestión sea Levy.

-Creo que la vi en la piscina. – Respondió una alegre Mirajane.

-Gracias… - Dicho eso, el mago de las runas se dirigió al área mencionada.

Gajeel inclinó su cuerpo hacia la barra y apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, sus ojos se posaron en la barman que seguía sonriendo, pero para el joven mago de hierro había algo más en ese rostro alegre, algo que nadie más podría ver…

* * *

Cuando le dijeron que la joven maga estaba en el área de piscina, Fried sabía que hablar con ella le costaría el doble que en cualquier otro lugar del gremio. No era un secreto, luego del examen de clase S, cuál era la debilidad del fanático de Laxus… y en ese preciso lugar del gremio era donde se reunía particularmente toda su debilidad…

Al salir del gremio, el mago se cubrió los ojos por el brillante sol que atacaba la zona, el verano estaba comenzando y el calor no se había hecho esperar, por eso el área en cuestión estaba bastante poblada. Fried sintió su rostro levemente cálido cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre cada bikini que descansaba en las reposeras alrededor de la piscina, no podía evitarlo… simplemente era su debilidad…

Evergreen se encontraba cerca del borde vistiendo un provocativo traje de baño de dos piezas verde recostada sobre su pecho le alcanzaba un envase de protector solar a un muy sonrojado Elfan que tartamudeaba algo sobre la masculinidad y ser hombre… aunque nadie podía entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo…

Dentro del agua, había un ferviente campeonato de Volleyball en el que se enfrentaban Natsu, Erza y Gray contra los dos masculinos del Shadow Gaer más Bixlow, sobre el borde, la única que prestaba atención al partido era Juvia, quien solo animaba al mago de Hielo. Fried siguió buscando omitiendo el atractivo conjunto rojo de Erza que llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Cuando su mirada finalmente llegó al extremo más lejano del lugar, Fried pudo respirar aliviado, la persona que estaba buscando se encontraba allí recostada sobre una manta con su nariz enterrada en un libro, mientras se asoleaba de espaldas. Sin embargo, Levy no se encontraba sola, Lisanna y Lucy parecían haberse unido ella formando una especie de club de lectura. El mago suspiró resignado sintiendo sus mejillas arder con cada paso, ¿Porqué las mujeres de Fairy Tail eran tan exhibicionistas? Si bien la maga de escritura sólida era bastante discreta e inocente, el par que la acompañaba no lo eran y Fried dudaba de su capacidad de hablar frente a dos mujeres con tanta piel expuesta, Lucy exhibía un traje azul con algunos detalles en blanco, Lissana uno blanco con rayas celestes y Levy uno blanco que se sujetaba detrás del cuello. Fried se aclaró la voz con un sonido ronco y tratando de focalizar su mirada en un punto fijo del suelo, llamó a la chica que estaba buscando…

-Levy… -

La de cabello azul ni lo escuchó, ni se dio cuenta que estaba parado delante de ella.

-Levy… - Intentó otra vez con la voz un poco más firme y alta.

-Levy… - Lucy bajó su libro y miró al mago con curiosidad y luego fijó sus ojos en su amiga. Le sonrió con simpatía. Lisanna también había bajado su libro sorprendida de ver al mago de runas allí.

-No te escucha, Fried.- Le informó Lucy. - Está muy concentrada. –

Fried alzó los ojos algo exasperado recordando lo difícil que era apartarla de un libro una vez que éste la "atrapaba" y se arrodilló frente a la maga. Extendió la mano para tocar su hombro cuando sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Se dio vuelta levemente mirando sobre su hombro para encontrarse a Gajeel apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados observándolo intensamente, si bien su rostro serio con expresión ausente no demostraba nada, sus ojos rojos le advertían amenazantes. El mago de runas lo ignoró y tocó suavemente el hombro de Levy tratando de "despertar" a la maga de su concentración.

-¿Uh? – Levy sintió como levemente su mente salía del mundo descripto de su libro y se sorprendió al ver al miembro de los Raijinshuu. -¿Fried? –

-Levy, necesito pedirte un favor. – El mago le mostró el libro que tenía en su mano. Levy asintió aún sorprendida y se sentó en su manta haciendo un gesto para que él la acompañara. Lo pensó un momento, no creía que pudiese trabajar cómodo en aquel lugar con todas esas mujeres en esas diminutas prendas y con Gajeel vigilándolo tan celosamente desde el lado opuesto, pero accedió a quedarse para explicarle a la chica el problema que tenía con aquel libro.

-Encontré un hechizo que me ayudaría a crear runas más estables con menos símbolos, pero… -

-El lenguaje es levemente distinto… - Acotó Levy ya sumergida en el nuevo material de lectura. –Supongo que quieres que te ayude a integrarla con el lenguaje que tú usas. – Fried sonrió, sabía que alguien como Levy entendería enseguida, no por nada era la más inteligente del gremio. El mago se sentó en una posición más cómoda junto a ella para enseñarle los capítulos del tomo que necesitaría traducir.

Gajeel gruñó por lo bajo, perdiendo un poco el control que creía tener sobre sus emociones y su forma de esconderlas. Desde su posición y con el ruido que generaban los jugadores de Volleyball, le resultaba imposible escuchar lo que se hablaba entre Levy y Fried, era obvio que se trataba de aquel maldito libro que el mago estuvo paseando por el gremio antes buscando a la maga de escritura sólida, pero igual le molestaba. Su oído no llegaba hasta allí, pero si sus sentidos de la vista y olfato que no ayudaban a mantener la calma… Fried ya estaba en su lista negra.

Afortunadamente el Dragon Slayer de Hierro no era el único afectado por el intercambio amistoso entre el mago de cabello verde y la chica peli azul, ya que lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado de la piscina no había sido tan accidental como el resto de los magos había interpretado…

Fried se había acercado aún más a Levy, la manga de su túnica tocando el hombro desnudo de ella y sus rostros tan pegados que podían sentir el calor del otro (pero a ninguno le importaba) cuando un líquido helado cayó sobre su cabeza manchando el largo de su cabello y ropas con un espeso color rosado dejando dos decorativas frutillas en la base de su cabeza…

-Oh, Fried… Lo siento tanto! – Exclamó Mirajane arrodillándose frente a él y con una servilleta en la mano comenzó a intentar limpiar el líquido que resbalaba por el rostro del mago. Olvidándose de la malteada que ahora decoraba su cuerpo, los ojos verdes de Fried se fijaron en el rostro de la barman, perdiéndose en sus facciones, en sus ojos, nariz, boca, en la mano que lo acariciaba tan suavemente… El mago movió la cabeza levemente, obligándose a despertarse de su trance.

-Estoy bien… emmm… iré a cambiarme… - Se levantó de su lugar, apartando lentamente a Mira y examinó sus ropas totalmente manchadas.

-Lo siento, Fried… me resbalé… - Se disculpó Mirajane.

-No es problema… es solo malteada. ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí. – Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente y Fried volvió su atención a Levy.

-¿Podrías esperarme en la biblioteca por favor? Enseguida voy. –

-De acuerdo, buscaré el material que necesitaremos. – Le respondió ella sonriente levantándose de la mata. Levy observó la mancha líquida que había quedado donde estaba Fried y se alivió al ver que ella no se había manchado, aunque era un poco raro que estando tan cerca la copa solo hubiera caído sobre el mago… era casi como si hubiese sido volcada sobre él apropósito… pero eso era imposible, ¿Verdad? ¿Porqué Mirajane iba a tirarle la malteada encima?

Encogiéndose de hombros la maga levantó el libro que estaba leyendo antes y junto con el que había traído su compañero los abrazó contra su pecho y comenzó su camino dentro del gremio. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y al levantar sus ojos se encontró con Gajeel recostado contra el marco de la entrada. Levy desvió la mirada y continuó su camino, se había propuesto ignorar al Dragon Slayer cuando volvieron de Tenroujima, todavía estaba un poco confundida por la escena que protagonizaron antes del ataque de Grimore Heart y se sentía demasiado vulnerable como para lidiar con el mago…

_-¿Quieres más atención enana? Entonces lucha seriamente contra mí. Hazte más fuerte… -_

_-No puedo… soy débil y pequeña… -_

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua al notar que ella lo ignoraba y se esforzó por mostrarse indiferente cuando la pequeña pasó por su lado con la vista fija en el suelo. El mago levantó la mirada a Mirajane, quien caminaba detrás de Levy con la copa vacía de malteada y le sonrió…

-¿Quién había ordenado malteada? – Le preguntó Gajeel con tono burlón. Mira solo le sonrió y continuó caminando. Como lo sospechaba, nadie había pedido nada.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que los dos se habían internado en la biblioteca. Fried estaba bastante conforme con el trabajo de Levy, ella sabía exactamente que libro buscar para cada dificultad que se presentaba en la tarea…

-Parece un lenguaje más antiguo que el mío… - Comentó Fried.

-No me parece… creo que es de la misma época, pero en otro dialecto… como si hubiese sido escrito en otra región… - Corrigió Levy seleccionando algunos tomos de las estanterías. –Si te fijas bien hay algunos símbolos iguales a los que tú usas, no me sorprendería que significaran lo mismo. – El mago pareció meditarlo un instante concentrándose en las escrituras de su libro y levantó la mirada para agregar algo solo para encontrarse que la chica había movido la escalera justo al lado de él y se había subido unos cuantos escalones, desde su posición, Fried pudo ver sus piernas desnudas debajo de su vestido naranja y el asomo de su ropa interior, enseguida su rostro se tornó rojo y miró hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Gajeel, que se encontraba espiando detrás de una estantería, resistió el impulso de abalanzarse contra el mago de runas aferrándose con fuerza a la madera y dejando unas notorias marcas en la superficie…

_-Quién pensaría que este payaso es tan degenerado…? – _Pensó apretando las muelas y reprimiendo un gruñido. _–Encima la enana no se da cuenta de nada… ¿Que tan inocente puede ser esta chica?- _sintió una vibra extraña y tuvo que reprimir un grito. Mirajane se encontraba detrás de él, también asomada observando a los dos magos, la maga de clase S le dedicó una sonrisa a Gajeel y con voz baja inocentemente preguntó…

-¿Todo bien, Gajeel? –

-Por ahora… parece que sí…-

Levy le pasó a Fried un par de tomos de los estantes más altos y los sumaron a los ya 20 que habían esparcido sobre una mesa larga en el centro de la biblioteca, luego la maga acomodó los libros en pilas según la utilidad de cada grupo y con aquella organización tapaban la visión de los otros magos espías…

-Maldición… - Protestó Gajeel, extendiendo su cuello para intentar mirar que sucedía y luego se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la estantería fastidiado. Levy y Fried habían bajado sus cabezas y no podía verse nada de ellos. Mirajane ladeó la cabeza…

-Vaya, vaya… Creo que se acabó la función… -

Fried levantó la cabeza por sobre los tomos…

-Creo que tenemos compañía… - Comentó reconociendo la melena negra que se asomaba desde el rincón de una estantería.

-Debe ser Gajeel… - Respondió Levy mientras pasaba rápidamente las páginas de un libro. –Últimamente está viniendo seguido… -

El Dragon Slayer, sintió que en su pecho el corazón se había salteado un par de latidos, no se esperaba que la maga hubiera notado su presencia en esa semana que se había atrevido en espiarla, ¿No era que los libros capturaban totalmente su atención?¿Realmente pudo superar la atracción de la maga hacia los libros?

-¿Gajeel?¿En la biblioteca? – Preguntó Fried confundido como si esas palabras fuesen imposibles de mezclarse. Levy se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás esté investigando algo, no lo sé. – Respondió ella sonando desinteresada. Gajeel bajó la mirada al escucharla, sin saber como tomar las palabras de la chica. –Mira, aquí hay algo! – Exclamó Levy contenta y el tema del Dragon Slayer quedó en el olvido.

-Oh, sí… -

-Esto significa que este párrafo… - Y así Levy se perdió entre las páginas y continuó hablando no tanto para Fried sino para sí misma mientras su pluma parecía volar frente a las hojas que había llevado, estaba muy cerca de resolver todo el texto de esa página.

El mago de runas se encontró rápidamente expulsado del trabajo cuando la maga de escritura sólida pareció olvidar que él estaba junto a ella. Gajeel sonrió al ver que Fried reposaba su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano con el codo en la mesa, permitiendo que su cabeza se asomara entre la pila de libros, mientras sus ojos escaneaban la habitación, sabía por experiencia como reaccionaba la maga cuando estaba por resolver un misterio con sus libros, solo que a diferencia del mago de cabello verde a él le encantaba verla tan inmersa en su tarea, escribir y leer con tata pasión lo hipnotizaban y tal vez fue por eso que el Dragon Slayer decidió tomar una iniciativa diferente…

Levantándose de su lugar, Gajeel tomó un libro cualquiera del estante y caminó hacia la pareja tratando de verse lo más natural posible. Fried lo observó con aire severo mientras el chico de melena negra se sentaba frente a Levy y abría el libro sobre la mesa. Tratando de ser lo más casual posible, apartó una pila de libros y así descubrió la cabeza azul de Levy que se había sumergido en las páginas que escribía…

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó el mago de la túnica bordó algo molesto. Gajeel se encogió de hombros.

-Vine a leer. –

-¿Tienes que sentarte ahí? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? –

-Voy a sentarme donde se me de la gana. – Respondió el mago de hierro sonando amenazante.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – Desafió Fried serio.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo? – Gruñó Gajeel inclinándose hacia él sobre la mesa.

-Ya, ya, no se peleen. – Los detuvo una dulce voz. Mirajane también había tomado un libro y se había acomodado junto al Dragon Slayer. –Esto es una biblioteca, hay que hacer silencio. –

Los dos hombres se miraron con furia, pero ninguno acotó nada más. Por su parte Levy no se había dado ni cuenta del intercambio de sus compañeros, pues seguía sumergida en su tarea.

El clima dentro del salón cada vez se tornaba más y más tenso, siendo Fried el que más sentía aquella atmósfera. Gajeel lo vigilaba con recelo, sin siquiera haber mirado una sola vez el libro que había agarrado, Mirajane sí prestaba atención a la lectura que trajo, pero de a ratos le dirigía algunas miradas y sonrisas que ponían nervioso al pobre Raijinshuu. Por otro lado, Levy continuaba hablando sola proporcionando al ambiente un cántico monótono que llenaba el incómodo silencio.

-¿Alguien quiere beber algo? – Propuso Mirajane alegremente. –Traeré café. – Sugirió recibiendo solo un asentimiento de parte de Gajeel.

-Te acompaño. – Propuso Fried levantándose como un rayo, deseoso de perder un rato esa mirada vigía que lo amenazaba desde hacía más de 40min y así, Gajeel quedó a solas con Levy. Se preguntaba si la maga se había dado cuenta que él estaba allí frente a ella y lo estaba ignorando o estaba tan inmersa en su lectura que ni lo había notado…

_-¿Quieres más atención enana? Entonces lucha seriamente contra mí. Hazte más fuerte… -_

La frase se repitió dentro de la cabeza del mago retumbando en sus oídos, ¿Porqué le había contestado así? ¿Porqué había dejado pasar la oportunidad? Se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra un árbol repetidas veces si la chica no hubiese sido atacada por los magos de Grimore Heart, ¡Qué estúpido había sido!

-Aha! Ya lo tengo! – La voz de Levy lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró con aire desinteresado, aunque sentía ganas de sonreírle y felicitarla por su trabajo. -¿Uh? ¿Y Fried? – La chica miró hacia ambos lados hasta que sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre el único que quedaba en la mesa -¿Gajeel? – El mago se alegró al ver que no lo había ignorado sino que, como él había pensado, la maga había sido hipnotizada por el trabajo. De pronto las mejillas de Levy se tornaron rojas mientras su mirada reposaba sobre el libro que había agarrado su compañero. –Gajeel! No sabía que… que te gustaban… esos… esos libros… -

-¿Eh? – Extrañado el mago bajó la mirada y su rostro ardió en llamas al leer las primeras líneas. -¿Qué mierda es esto? –

-Es de Erza… - Susurró la maga avergonzada. –Puedo sugerirte algunos si quieres… ese es muy… explícito… - Gajeel sintió ganas de llorar de vergüenza, de todos los libros que había en esa biblioteca, tenía que tomar uno Hentai y Levy, su pequeña e inocente Levy podía recomendar lectura de este tipo.

-Tú… tú… ¿Leíste esto? – Preguntó él aún avergonzado y más aún sorprendido.

-He leído casi todos los libros de aquí. – Respondió ella hundiendo su mirada en su regazo también avergonzada por el tenor de la lectura. –No es lo que más me gusta. – Agregó. –Así que… ¿Es eso lo que estuviste leyendo toda la semana?... –

¿Y qué podía contestar en ese momento el mago? ¿Cómo podría explicar que ese era el primer libro que tocaba de esa biblioteca? Tuvo que asentir levemente y dejar que la chica creyera que era un degenerado, aunque mirándola de reojo notaba que no parecía molestarle su supuesta preferencia de lectura.

-Supongo que… estos siete años nos afectaron un poco… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó ella inocentemente y Gajeel deseó salir corriendo, no solo había dejado entender que le gustaba la lectura Hentai, sino que ahora ella creía que él estaba queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido y actualizarse en ese tipo de textos

El Dragon Slayer bajó la cabeza y apoyó su frente sobre la frente sobre la madera…

-Soy un Hentaii… - Murmuró avergonzado, Levy lo observó extrañada insegura si había escuchado correctamente las palabras del mago, pero no dijo nada más…

CONTINUARÁ…

Ikhny Shy

**Notas de Autor:**

Quería hacer de éste mi primer One Shot de Fairy Tail, pero se me fue a un poco largo… tendrá que ser en dos capítulos… (suspiro)

Mientras escribía los fragmentos del manga sobre la pequeña discusión entre Gajeel y Levy en la isla, sentí que los usaría en varias de mis próximas historias, siendo unas de mis escenas favoritas! Por otro lado, estuve releyendo la saga de Fantasía y vi una viñeta que antes se me había pasado de largo, Gajeel observando a Levy desde el primer piso del Gremio, esto me dio la idea de que él la está espiando todo el tiempo ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Día en la biblioteca 2**

*Ikhny Shy

"…_El aire en la habitación se había vuelto espeso, pesado. Una sensación de ahogo invadió su pecho obligándolo a arrodillarse en el suelo, sujetándose la garganta desesperado por oxígeno. De pronto, una niebla densa se esparció por el suelo cubriendo sus rodillas, sus pupilas se dilataron de horror al sentir unos dedos fríos y delgados trepar por su rostro hasta cubrir por completo sus mejillas. Un susurro espectral inundó sus oídos de lamentos, alguien le hablaba a su lado, alguien que antes no estaba… "_

-¿Qué le pasa a Gajeel? – Preguntó con curiosidad la amable voz de Mirajane, mientras la mujer se asomaba a mirar el rostro del Dragon Slayer, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en la chica de pelo azul frente a él, su rostro usualmente moreno estaba totalmente pálido. -¿Qué estabas leyéndole, Levy? –

La chica levantó la vista del libro para al fin posar sus ojos en los de su compañero –Gajeel me preguntó por mi historia preferida, así que le leí un poco de ésta… parece que no le gustó… -

El mago de hierro sentía las voces a su alrededor, pero se veía incapaz de responder nada, la voz de Levy retumbaba en sus oídos, mientras su maldita imaginación todavía preservaba la imagen que había creado en su mente con la detallada descripción del libro. No podía creer las cosas que había descubierto sobre la maga de escritura sólida ese día… su conocimiento sobre historias Hentai y su gusto morboso de lectura, era sabido por todos que el género preferido de Levy eran las novelas de horror… pero nunca pensó que fueran tan… Gajeel movió la cabeza hacia los lados y poco a poco su color natural volvió a su rostro. Mirajane depositó las cuatro tazas de café sobre la mesa y se acomodó junto al Dragon Slayer.

Por su parte, Fried, quien se había quedado de pie junto a Levy miraba con expresión estoica las páginas del libro que la pequeña maga le había leído al chico de melena negra. Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa al leer algunas de las líneas y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su usual rostro serio…

-Este libro es muy bueno. – Comentó el mago de runas mirando con la misma sonrisa hacia Levy.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que ustedes dos tienen mucho en común. – Comentó una alegre Mirajane, aunque en sus ojos se notaba que no le resultaba nada agradable. Un crujido se escuchó en la mesa y todos se giraron a Gajeel, quien los miró con aire desinteresado.

-¿Qué? –

-Gajeel! – Chilló Levy enojada. –Rompiste la mesa! – Efectivamente, sin darse cuenta el mago había apretado el borde de madera y ésta cedió partiendo un gran trozo de la mesa.

-Tsk, eso pasa por tener cosas de mala calidad. –

-No importa. – Intervino Mira antes que Levy le contestara. -¿Cómo vas con la traducción para Fried? –

-Ah! – Exclamó la maga y tomó los papeles de su trabajo. –Ya descifré todo este fragmento. –

Levy se acercó al mago de cabello verde con los papeles en la mano, comenzó a explicarle lo que había descubierto mientras él leía por encima de su hombro. Gajeel creyó que volvería a romper un trozo de mesa si no quitaba las manos de la superficie, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a los dos magos inmersos en el texto. A su lado, Mirajane también emanaba un aura de celos que solo él podía sentir, la chica de largo cabello blanco bebía de su café mientras observaba al par con una sonrisa, ¿Cómo podía permanecer sonriente a pesar de todo lo que le sucedía por dentro? El Dragon Slayer hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar que envidiaba un poco las habilidades de la barman para esconder tan bien sus sentimientos, el mago objeto de su afecto no podía ni imaginarse lo que provocaba en ella.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Levy. – Le dijo Fried sonriente. –Creo que podré seguir solo con esto. –

-¿Seguro? Porque yo… me gustaría…- La maga quería seguir estudiando el tipo de magia que usaba el chico de cabello verde, pero pedirlo le daba un poco de vergüenza. -… no me molestaría seguir ayudándote. – Levy le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia y cálida que provocó enseguida al mago de hierro que los vigilaba.

-¿Porqué insistes, enana? Te está diciendo que no te necesita. – Gruñó Gajeel interfiriendo en la conversación. La maga de escritura sólida lo miró al principio sorprendida por la interrupción, pero enseguida sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –

-¿Qué me impo? – Las mejillas del mago se tornaron rojas –Me molesta que… das lástima. –

-¿Lástima? –

-Sí, lástima! Así… pidiendo por favor que te deje seguir con él, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –

-¿Conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Gajeel? Fried y yo estamos trabajando y su magia puede ayudar a mejorar la mía. – Chilló la maga en defensa.

-Es una excusa! – Exclamó el mago de hierro levantándose de su silla, inclinándose sobre la parte sana de la mesa dando un fuerte golpe, acercándose así a la chica. –Una excusa para pasar más tiempo con éste… éste payaso! –

-¿Payaso? – Preguntó Fried sorprendido, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Problema mio! – Respondió Levy alzando más la voz y haciendo un gesto con sus brazos. -¿A ti que te importa con quien paso mi tiempo? –

-No me importa! – Exclamó él y girando sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a la maga caminó unos pasos –Me largo. – Pero no pudo avanzar mucho más, ya que una barrera invisible lo detuvo haciéndolo chocar de narices. -¿Qué rayos?... – Sobre su cabeza unas palabras púrpuras aparecieron letra por letra, sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa y vergüenza al leer las frases que se exponían delante suyo…

"_Gajeel Redfox, ¿Qué sientes por Levy McGarden?" _

-Maldito payaso… - Gruñó el Dragon Slayer cerrando sus puños y saltando hacia Fried con toda la furia que tenía dentro de su pecho, solo para encontrarse con otra barrera justo delante del mago de runas y las mismas palabras se formaban de ese lado. –Ya verás… cuando salga de esto… -

Levy trataba de ignorar el significado de aquellas oraciones y extendiendo sus pequeños dedos tocó otra pared, sobre su cabeza se formó una frase diferente…

"_Levy McGarden, ¿Qué sientes por Gajeel Redfox?"_

-Vaya, parece que el jueguito va para los dos. – Masculló Gajeel mirando la frase dirigida a Levy, aunque por dentro se sentía curioso.

Mirajane sonrió a ambos magos y también extendió sus dedos para encontrar un mensaje para ella…

"_Mirajane Strauss, ¿Te gusta alguien? "_

La barman dirigió su mirada al mago de túnica bordó, quien desvió sus ojos verdes al suelo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Supongo que tú eres el único que no está encerrado. – Preguntó la chica de pelo blanco con una sonrisa.

-No voy a ser tan tonto de armar una trampa para mí. –

-Pero esto es increíble, Fried! – Exclamó la maga de escritura sólida realmente sorprendida. –Con las nuevas runas puedes escribir mensajes específicos para los que caigan dentro de ellas, incluso reconocen las distintas personas. –

-Y esto es solo con la parte que recién tradujiste, todavía tengo mucho por aprender. – Respondió Fried cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose orgulloso de su magia.

-Encima lo felicitas, enana! ¿No te das cuenta que estamos atrapados en esta maldita trampa? –

Levy lo ignoró, ya estaba bastante molesta con Gajeel por la discusión anterior y no quería empezar otra, por lo que solo tomó su pluma de la mesa y con un par de movimientos cambió las runas que se exponían frente a ella, pudiendo salir de la trampa sin problemas. El Dragon Slayer volvió a gruñir y a maldecir por lo bajo, sabiendo que estaba en desventaja, al menos Mirajane también quedaba en el mismo problema, quizás si se aliaban podría salir de esta sin tener que decir algo de lo que lo avergonzaría de por vida. Pero para su sorpresa la mayor de los Strauss con su siempre sonrisa presente se paró delante de su frase y volvió a apoyar su mano. Fried la miró intensamente desde su posición, sintiéndose nervioso pero haciendo lo posible por ocultarlo.

-Por supuesto que sí. – Respondió ella y sorpresivamente otra pregunta se ubicó debajo de la anterior.

"_¿Quién?"_

-Vaya, vaya… - Rio divertida sintiendo sobre ella la mirada curiosa de los otros tres presentes.

-Incluso puedes poner otras condiciones… Es fantástico, Fried! – Volvió a felicitarlo Levy emocionada por la magia que estaba presenciando. Gajeel chasqueó la lengua exasperado, ¿Por qué ella se mostraba tan entusiasta con Fried? Lo enfermaba.

-Todos. Me gustan todos mis compañeros y compañeras de Fairy Tail. –

La barrera se disolvió y Mirajane pudo pasar sin más problemas. Fried sonrió y bajó la mirada sorprendido por la astucia de la joven, sus runas no especificaban los alcances de la palabra "gustar", la cual tenía más de un significado. Mira había dado una respuesta sincera, pero no era lo que él quería. Suspiró resignado y su atención volvió al único encerrado en la trampa.

-Te odio. – Le dijo Gajeel al mago mirándolo con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Solo tienes que dar una respuesta sincera y saldrás del hechizo. –

-Mejor que te prepares para cuando salga, pelilargo. – Refunfuñó el mago de hierro y sus ojos se posaron en un par de iris café que lo miraban intensamente llenas de curiosidad. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado sintiendo un calor intenso apoderarse de su rostro hasta las orejas. –Maldito, ridículo payaso. –

Luego de unos largos minutos en los que el Dragon Slayer se dedicó a solo insultar y maldecir a su compañero de gremio, Levy se cansó y con su pluma en alto se acercó a la pared de Gajeel. Él volvió su mirada a ella extrañado y una sensación parecida a la decepción se abrazó a su pecho.

-_¿No quiere saber que siento por ella? – _Se preguntó observando a la maga mientras ella deshacía las runas de Fried. Un nudo grueso se formó en su garganta.

-Listo. Ya puedes irte, Gajeel. ¿Vas a dejarnos trabajar o planeas seguir molestándonos? – Preguntó Levy con la voz firme. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, pese a la expresión seria el mago podía adivinar que estaba dolida… tal vez ella sí quería saber lo que sentía.

-No quise molestarte, enana. – Le respondió con tono áspero. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos dirigió su atención a un costado. Podía permitirse un poco de honestidad… -Solo quería… pasar tiempo contigo. –

Levy sintió una oleada de calor en su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Su mano se posó sobre su pecho, donde su corazón desbocado latía con fuerza. Gajeel pasó a su lado para salir de la biblioteca y se detuvo para susurrarle quedadamente…

-Solo quiero que me prestes atención. –

El Dragon Slayer se fue y los tres magos restantes se quedaron helados en su lugar mirando la ruta por donde se había ido su compañero, siendo conscientes que el suceso que acababan de presenciar sería único, el mago de hierro había mostrado un lado sensible que seguramente jamás volvería a desenvainar. Levy mantuvo sus ojos fijos, su cabeza inundada de dudas y preguntas. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro volviéndola a la realidad, la amigable sonrisa de Mirajane alejando levemente el fantasma de la confusión de sus ojos…

-Levy, deberías ir y hablar con Gajeel. –

-No… no sé que decir ahora, Mira… Estoy… -

-Confundida, lo sé. – Completó la mayor sonriendo. –Seguramente él también lo está. –

Levy asintió con la cabeza y corrió fuera de la biblioteca.

Fried se sintió incómodo e inseguro cuando la maga se dirigió hacia él una vez que la pequeña se había ido.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Fried… - Por su voz pareciera que iba a regañarlo, pero en sus ojos veía la misma alegría que siempre. –Hay cosas que no puedes forzarlas con reglas y condiciones.. Los sentimientos de las personas es algo que debe respetarse y ser tratado con cuidado… - Fried bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado por el reto que estaba recibiendo. Mirajane lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió cálidamente. –Pero tal vez… tus reglas hayan logrado algo bueno con ese par. –

* * *

Sorprendentemente ya era de noche, habían pasado varias horas dentro de la biblioteca sin darse cuenta. Mejor, para el joven mago que caminaba por las calles de Magnolia sintiendo su cabeza como un torbellino. Prometió no arrepentirse de sus palabras y acciones anteriores a retirarse de la biblioteca, sabía que en algún momento debía enfrentar sus sentimientos, pero para lo que no se sentía para nada listo era para encarar la respuesta de Levy o las consecuencias de su declaración. Suspiró y pateó una pequeña roca que yacía en el camino. Aunque ella sintiera lo mismo que él tampoco tenía idea de como reaccionar… no era un tipo romántico en lo más mínimo y no se imaginaba en una relación amorosa ni siquiera con la pequeña maga.

-Gajeel! – Se estremeció al escuchar la voz que gritó detrás de él y cerró los puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Los pasos de Levy se hicieron más cercanos, mientras el mago permanecía allí parado.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de esto, enana. Ni me interesa lo que opines sobre… -

-Está bien. – Interrumpió ella y le sonrió. –Supongo que… es lo máximo que puedo esperar por ahora… - Él no le contestó, solo permaneció mirándola fijamente. Levy bajó la mirada antes de continuar hablando. –Me preguntaba si… Tengo algunas cosas que estudiar mañana… si quieres… puedes acompañarme. – Gajeel seguía mirándola sin responder nada, por lo que la maga levantó la mirada a sus ojos. –Me gustaría que… me acompañaras y pasemos más tiempo juntos. –

Él solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y comenzó a reanudar su marcha pasando junto a la maga.

-Puedo recomendarte algunos libros… de esos que te gustan… -

Gajeel gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y mirando de reojo descubrió una pícara sonrisa en los labios de la pequeña.

-¿Lo sabías?- Le preguntó algo ofendido deteniendo su marcha justo al lado de ella. –Que no me gustan esos libros, ¿Lo sabías? –

-Creo que… - Levy levantó la cabeza y lo miró de soslayo, con la misma expresión de picardía –Nunca agarraste ni un solo libro de la biblioteca. –

-¿Qué…?¿Cómo…? –

Levy le sonrió alegremente y comenzó su camino opuesto al de Gajeel hacia el Gremio.

-Nos vemos mañana, Gajeel. –

FIN

Ikhny Shy.

Y así finalizo esta historia… Espero les haya gustado ^ ^

Quería hacer algo diferente, dejando a las parejas sin confesarse del todo…

Me fue difícil escribir sobre Fried… es como muy misterioso y no interpreto muy bien su carácter, espero que no se me haya ido mucho de línea.


End file.
